


so fix your eyes and get up

by etselec



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You see Mikey yet?” Patrick asked, leaning against the wall. </p><p>Pete nodded.</p><p>“He looked good,” Patrick noted.</p><p><i>Oh hell yeah.</i> “Yeah, dude, he looks great.”</p><p>“Alicia’s a lucky girl,” Patrick laughed, fixing his bowtie.</p><p><i>You don’t even know,</i> Pete thought.</p><p> </p><p>("the best man's in love with the groom" wedding au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	so fix your eyes and get up

“You ready, little brother?” Gerard asked, fixing Mikey’s tie, “don’t fret about it.”

“I’m not worried,” Mikey said, looking himself over in the mirror.

Gerard tutted, fixing his suit one last time. “You’re not worried?”

Mikey swallowed. He wasn’t good at most things but one thing he was good at was lying--he was worried about getting married as all hell.

The thing was: Alicia was nice, she was pretty and kind, but Mikey didn’t really love her that much as he did the year before when he had proposed. Mikey just wasn’t in love with her--he felt like he needed something else, like there was a hole in him and Alicia just wasn’t filling it in.

He felt bad, so he had never said anything and hoped that the feeling would go away.

Mikey was excited to see his friend Pete from all his school years. Pete had stuck with him through all of high school and had even made an effort to keep in touch with him during college. He was rather supportive of his and Alicia’s relationship, although he never really had talked to Alicia or made an attempt to befriend her now that Mikey came to think about it.

Alicia and Pete seemed like mere acquaintances compared to Gerard’s relationship with her. Gerard loved Alicia like a sister and Mikey wondered if Gerard somehow knew how Mikey was feeling.

“I’m not worried,” Mikey repeated,  nodding curtly.

Gerard raised an eyebrow, stepping a foot away from Mikey. “Not even nervous?”

“Just marriage jitters,” Mikey shrugged, fixing his tie a little bit more, “the usual, you know?”

Gerard smiled at him. “I wouldn’t know.”

Mikey smiled, sighing softly.

\--

Pete looked over to Frank who grinned before taking hairspray and spraying it all over his hair and way over into Pete’s space.

Pete coughed. “Jesus christ, dude.”

Frank scowled at him. “Come on, don’t you wanna look good for your best friend’s wedding?”

Pete fixed his bowtie some more. “I guess,” he grumbled.

Frank blinked. “You sure you’re okay, Pete? Is it because Gerard wouldn’t let you help Mikey get ready?”

Pete shook his head. It _was_ true though; Mikey didn’t even choose his own _brother_ be his best man so Pete guessed that this was Gerard getting back at him. Pete had to pay for the priest and shit and he didn’t even get to help Mikey get ready. He was his best friend and best man for Godsake. “No, no, it’s fine. Just nervous for Mikey, you know?”

Frank shrugged. “I get it, I guess.” He walked over to the door and left the room shouting to Brendon Urie about something.

Pete sighed, rubbing his temples. He tried his best to be happy for Mikey, but he found that he couldn’t, really.

Pete had thought Mikey was the hottest thing he’d ever seen from the moment he saw him walk into History class in eighth grade and boy--he still fucking did. Mikey dated a couple girls and guys throughout his school years but once Mikey started dating Alicia, Pete knew Mikey thought she was the one.

Pete had also dated random girls and guys throughout high school and college, but he never felt the same as Mikey had made him feel. Mikey was not only hot, but he liked the coolest things and was smart as hell; he was soft-spoken but yet he had so much to say.

Pete was completely in love with him.

And here he was, at Mikey’s wedding trying to keep a smile on as he got married to some girl he had just met in college. Alicia was nice, but just because of Pete’s huge crush on Mikey, Pete didn’t really like her.

Pete shook his head again before smoothing his suit out one more time and heading out the room, shutting the door behind him. He followed the sound of Frank’s laughter down the hall and nearly tripped.

“Fuck,” Pete mumbled, gathering his balance.

“Pete, hey!” Mikey and Gerard beamed up at him. Mikey grinned.

Pete immediately smiled. “What’s up loverboy, shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“I _am_ ready,” Mikey protested, “I gotta be for my best man, eh?”

Gerard chuckled.

“I bet Alicia looks beautiful,” Pete blurted out. He turned a shade of pink. Mikey and Gerard stared at him for a couple seconds. As soon as Mikey started to open his mouth to respond, Pete walked straight past them.

Pete turned the corner and took a deep breath. He understood why they had stared at him like that; Pete had never said anything about Alicia’s appearance or personality because he was always super jealous. Fuck, now Mikey might come after him with questions.

Pete swallowed a lump in his throat and peeked into the church. He saw his friend Patrick and slid past a few women and stood next to him. “Hey, Patrick.”

“Pete, dude, finally,” Patrick sighed, “it’s so boring here, you know? I don’t know anyone on Alicia’s side.”

Pete scoffed. “Do any of us?”

Patrick shrugged. “Yeah, true.”

“You see Mikey yet?” Patrick asked, leaning against the wall.

Pete nodded.

“He looked good,” Patrick noted.

_Oh hell yeah._ “Yeah, dude, he looks great.”

“Alicia’s a lucky girl,” Patrick laughed, fixing his bowtie.

_You don’t even know,_ Pete thought. He sighed, running a hand over his hair. “When does the wedding start?”

“Soon, I think,” Patrick said, “we should get in our places. You’re his best man.” And with that, Patrick was already in his place up near the front.

Pete did not want to go up there. He looked up to see Patrick motioning to stand next to him where Frank and Brendon were already there, chattering about something.

The church was completely full and all four of Alicia’s bridesmaids stood on her side in their lavender dresses, smiling.

Pete suddenly felt like he was choking. Was his bowtie too tight? Did he get enough to eat? Pete wondered these things as he found himself walking up to stand next to Brendon.

The next twenty minutes felt like a blur.

Everyone was talking and laughing and the minute Mikey took his place, suddenly the place fell silent.

Pete forced a smile at Mikey who winked at him. Pete didn’t pay attention for a bit until the doors creaked open and Alicia came down the aisles. Her wedding dress was beautiful, _that_ Pete will admit-- and she didn’t look too bad in it herself.

Alicia grinned as she made her way down the aisle.

Pete turned his head to look at Mikey’s expression. He expected a huge grin, maybe a tear but all he got was… _blank._

Pete furrowed his eyebrows together and looked down at Mikey’s hands to see them clutched tightly around the fabric of his sleeve that would for sure leave a few wrinkles.

Pete blinked before turning his attention back to Alicia who had finally made it up. She stood across from Mikey who removed her veil and smiled.

“Dearly beloved,” the Priest began, “we are gathered here today--”

_Oh God, here come the tears. Dammit, Wentz, you said you could keep yourself together for an hour._ Pete bit his lip to keep a sound from slipping out, but all of the sudden he was crying. It was like he had just _now_ realized how Mikey and Alicia would live the rest of their lives happy and maybe with a few children and Pete would end up unhappy, probably married off to some chick his mother would’ve set him up with.

He raised his hand to dab a tear on his jacket sleeve and blinked back more tears.

\--

Mikey stared at Alicia. She was beautiful, of course, she always was-- but he still didn’t feel ready enough to marry her. He swallowed, trying not to squirm around too much-- he just didn’t want to look Alicia in the eye. He felt so goddamn guilty for doing this and not even letting her know that he was unhappy.

Mikey finally turned his attention to his best friend Pete. At first Mikey thought his eyes were just watery from maybe the wind from the open windows of the church, but as soon as Pete brought his sleeve up to his face, Mikey knew they were real, emotional tears.

Mikey tilted his head a bit, confused. Maybe Pete was happy for him and Alicia, which seemed very interesting for him-- he had never seemed to show his feelings for their relationship that much. Or he could be upset that Mikey was marrying Alicia. Why would he, though? Nothing seemed to make sense and Mikey was even more stressed out.

God, Mikey, couldn’t fucking do this. His best man was crying over something Mikey didn’t even know and Mikey felt overwhelming guilt for lying about his feelings to Alicia.

The Priest interrupted his thoughts. “Do you, Alicia Simmons, take Michael Way to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, keep only to him, so long as both shall live?”

Mikey turned pale watching Alicia’s mouth move. “I do.”

_This was it, this was fucking it, Mikey. Now or never._ The priest turned to Mikey. “Do you, Michael Way, take Alicia Simmons to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, keep only to her, so long as both shall live?”

Mikey began to sweat under his collar. He felt like someone had tied up his tongue and he couldn’t speak. He looked to Pete, who looked about ready to burst any second-- he was biting his lip so hard that a trickle of blood was dripping down his lip.

A minute passed and Mikey still hadn’t said a word.

“Michael?” The Priest asked.

Mikey opened his mouth to speak. “I… I’m sorry, I can’t.”

Several gasps were heard from the attendants.

Alicia looked shocked. “What?”

“I- I can’t,” Mikey repeated, “I’m sorry, Alicia.” He looked from Alicia and to Pete who had his mouth wide open and ran out of the church and into the street.

\--

The church burst into a spout of confusion. Brendon, Patrick and Frank were all conversing with each other.

“What the hell, I can’t believe it,” Frank said, “Mikey would never do something like that. Like way to go for him to be an asshole.”

Alicia was gone, she had disappeared somewhere off in the church and all four bridesmaids were looking for her.

Pete stood near the other groomsmen, not contributing to the conversation but just listening.

Patrick sighed. “I guess Mikey was too pressured, you know how his family is, from New Jersey and all.”

Brendon laughed.

And with that, Pete started to leave the church.

Frank tried to call after him. “Pete? Where the fuck--”

Pete didn’t hear the rest as he ran out into New York City and across the street to a small secluded park. He expected Mikey to be somewhere around here, he always went somewhere with less people when he was feeling upset or stressed out.

Pete cupped his hand around his mouth. “Mikey!”

No answer.

Pete tried again louder this time and still no answer. He paced around the park for what seemed like ages before he spotted Mikey sitting on a bench across from a playground, swaying his legs a bit outward. He didn’t even notice as Pete stepped towards him.

“Mikey,” Pete stated.

Mikey yelped. “Jesus fucking Christ, Pete. How did you even find me?”

“I’m your best friend, asshole,” Pete forced a laugh, taking a seat next to him, “any reason you ran?”

Mikey sighed, staring at his dress shoes. “It’s over now. I guess I can tell you.”

“It’s alright,” Pete assured.

Mikey chewed on his bottom lip. “I knew this for a while, okay? Like, it’d been in my mind for a long time.

“I knew that I wasn’t really in love with Alicia anymore a while after I had proposed,” Pete noticed that Mikey’s hands were shaking, “I remember thinking that I should feel happy but I wasn’t, you know.”

This hit Pete like a ton of bricks. He would’ve never guessed because Mikey always kept his emotions bottled up unless Pete got him to open up. “Oh, dude, I would’ve never--I’m sorry, Mikey.”

Pete frowned. This wasn’t about his stupid little crush anymore, this was about Mikey and keeping himself healthy mentally. All this stress the wedding put him through kept him from telling Alicia that he wanted the wedding off.

“It’s fine,” Mikey shrugged, taking off his tie and wrapping it around his wrist, “I bet Alicia’s so upset, I feel terrible.”

“It’s okay, you weren’t ready,” Pete said, grabbing ahold of his shoulder.

Mikey bit his lip. “I, well, I don’t know.”

Pete scooted closer to Mikey. He stared at his hands before running them through his hair. Pete was never good at comforting people-- he would never know what to say and thought he would end up saying something that would make them feel worse. “Do you want to know something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I,” Pete swallowed, “I liked you-- from when we first met, you know, eighth grade History? I had the biggest crush on you.”

Mikey stared at him wide-eyed. “Pete, as in _had,_ you mean you don’t? Anymore?”

Pete kept his head down, staring right down at the sidewalk. “When you met Alicia, I didn’t say anything, I didn’t interfere. She made you happy so I… tried to stay happy. I couldn’t, you saw me crying up there, right?” Pete laughed darkly.

“That’s why?” Mikey blurted out, sounding more surprised than he was, “that’s why you were crying? Oh God, Pete, I--”

“Don’t blame yourself and don’t blame Alicia,” Pete interrupted, “I’m fine, I have been for years.”

“I would’ve, Pete,” Mikey said, “I would’ve dated you. You’re totally my type.”

Pete turned pink. “You would’ve?”

“Yeah,” Mikey said, almost like he was laughing, “why didn’t you make a move?”

“Why didn’t _you_?” Pete replied stubbornly.

Mikey scoffed. “Like that would happen.”

“Damn right,” Pete mumbled. It seemed calmer now-- Mikey didn’t look stressed out and Pete wasn’t as anxious anymore. Pete was actually surprised Mikey took his confession so well.

A bird chirped overhead as Mikey spoke. “I want--I’m sorry for this--I want to see something.”

All of the sudden, Mikey placed his hand on the side of Pete’s face and leaned in, kissing him on the lips. The kiss only lasted a second before Pete was shrugging away. “I was right.”

“Mikey, what the hell?” Pete brushed his fingers over his lips.

Mikey’s face turned a dark red. “I should feel really bad for kissing my best man on my wedding day.”

Pete raised an eyebrow. “But?”

“I don’t, I fucking don’t,” Mikey grabbed the back of Pete’s head and leaned his forehead against his, “I didn’t need Alicia, I needed you. You’re the one that’s kept me upright all these years, you kept in touch with me even after high school. Alicia was beautiful, but she never really cared for me like you did.”

Pete clutched Mikey’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his face. “Mikey…”

“I want to try this--us,” Mikey said seriously.

Pete slid away from Mikey. “Mikey, what are you gonna tell Alicia?”

“She’ll understand, she’s Alicia,” Mikey assured.

Pete stood up from the bench. “You don’t think you’re rushing things too fast?”

“Pete, I know what’ll make me happy, it’s _you_.”

As much as Pete wanted to take Mikey and kiss him senseless, he was still human and felt bad for everyone else (especially Alicia) back at the church. “We’re going back to the church.”

“What? Pete, I can’t go back there.  My brother’ll handle this and I’ll email everyone an apology next week.”

Pete reached down to grab Mikey’s hand. “Fuck you, dude, if you want to be able to pursue a relationship with me, we’re going back there and apologizing to everyone--including Alicia.” He pulled Mikey up from the bench. “We’ll even go hand in hand since you’re being a baby about this.”

Mikey grumbled something wriggling his hand away from Pete’s grasp. “Fine.”

They ran across the street into the church together. Everyone was still there, conversing loudly with each other. The second Mikey entered the church, it went quiet all over again.

Mikey swallowed, unwrapping his tie from his wrist and holding it loosely in his hand. “I’m not marrying Alicia. I came back to, um, tell everyone.”

Hundreds of eyes followed Mikey as he and Pete walked into a hall of the church where Jamia, one of Alicia’s bridesmaids, stared at him like he was prey. “Do, uh, do you know where Alicia is?”

Jamia nodded her head to a door on the right. “In there.”

“I’ll stay here, Mikey,” Pete nodded, urging him towards the door.

\--

As soon as Mikey opened the door, he saw Alicia in her beautiful wedding dress lying down on a couch with her head rested against a pillow. Lindsey, one of the other bridesmaids, whispered comforts to her.

“Lindsey?” Mikey stated. “Can I, uh, talk to Alicia?”

Lindsey stared blankly at Mikey as she stood up and exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

“Alicia?” Mikey asked.

Alicia sat up, fixing her hair a little. “You don’t want to get married, don’t you?”

Mikey frowned. “How’d you know?”

“I figured,” Alicia said, sighing. “I’m not upset, you know. Just needed to be alone for a little bit.”

“I’m sorry, Alicia. You’re way too kind to me and all, but I don’t think I want to be in a relationship with you anymore. It was nice while it lasted,” Mikey admitted, his cheeks tinged pink.

Alicia folded her arms. “I understand,” she sighed, unclipping her hair and letting it fall over her shoulders, “you should try talking to your friend, Pete. He likes you.”

“You _knew?_ ” Mikey’s jaw dropped.

Alicia shrugged, even smiling a little. “He’s very obvious.”

Mikey was still blushing. “I have your blessing then?”

Alicia laughed. “If that’s what you’ll call it.”

“God, Alicia, I hope we can stay friends,” Mikey brought his hand up to her cheek before kissing her forehead.

“Of course, Mikeyway,” Alicia grinned, “best friends forever.”

Mikey smiled and left the room with Alicia close behind.

“Is the wedding on?” Jamia asked.

Alicia shook her head, smiling softly. “No.”

Jamia tilted her head. “Alicia, aren’t you upset?”

Alicia shrugged, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder. “Not at all.”

Mikey giggled, finding Pete at the end of the hall.

“Oh hey, Mikey, how’d it go--” then Mikey was kissing him, kissing him for the longest time. He pushed Pete against the church wall and kissed him some more, running his thumb over Pete’s cheekbone.

Pete started to laugh which caused Mikey to pull away. “We’re in a church, you know.”

Mikey sighed.

“I’m guessing it went well.”

“Duh.”

“I told you.”

Mikey rolled his eyes, leaning back in close. “Whatever, Pete.”


End file.
